This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to wireless electronic devices that have two or more antennas.
Electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include cellular telephones, handheld computers, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
Due in part to their mobile nature, portable electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, portable electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications to communicate with wireless base stations and may use short-range wireless communications links such as links for supporting the Wi-Fi® (IEEE 802.11) bands at 2.4 GHz and 5.0 GHz and the Bluetooth® band at 2.4 GHz.
Wireless electronic devices may perform antenna transmit diversity to select an optimal antenna to use when transmitting radio-frequency signals. In a conventional wireless electronic device, transmit paths and receive paths are coupled together via duplexing circuitry that isolates transmitted signals from received signals. Because the transmit and receive paths are coupled together, operation of the wireless electronic device may be inefficient. For example, receive paths must be switched along with transmit paths when performing antenna transmit diversity.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved wireless communications capabilities.